


Bashful tears and new friendships

by inky_button



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - School, Eating Disorders, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Name-Calling, Shy!Jack, bad break ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_button/pseuds/inky_button
Summary: Felix dreams of a boy for a week straight then meets a new student to his school/ university, Felix wants to know more about this boy but makes a bad first impression





	Bashful tears and new friendships

Felix was looking at him, he was under a tree on fire, he looked terrified looking at his hands with bashful tears hitting his hands as the green of the tree faded to a burning flame

"make it stop!" the boy yelled at him self, Felix came running to him, he didn't know what made him want to help this boy so much but something was there a bigger spark than what started this fire, he put a hand on the boy's shoulder only for it to scolder his hand

"stay away, I'm not safe!" Felix wanted to tell him everything will be ok but no words came out, his body kept getting hotter he felt like he was burning up until he jolted up right to see his room the way it always was

"that was fuckin' weird..." he been having dreams out this boy for about a week straight he always felt bad that he couldn't help

Felix got ready for school like any other weekday then knocked on Mark's dorm, Ethan answered 

"why are you in mark's dorm?" Ethan's cheeks heated up a little 

"movie night!" Felix rolled his eyes "wanna come in?" Felix nodded and went in to make sure mark wouldn't be late for science...again...

mark was sat on his phone "we have 10 minutes until your late for class, mark!" mark looked up the got up 

"Eth, you can stay here if you want I'll be back in 2 hours or so," mark ruffled Ethan's hair and rubbed their noses together "see ya, later bud."

"bye markiemoo!" Ethan hugged mark then mark and Felix walked out of marks dorm 

 

"a new kid's joining our dorm block," mark said "Irish,"

"maybe we could make friends with her. any idea which room she'll be in?" 

"the empty one next to yours," mark winked a him "also it's a dude." 

Felix was facing mark as he walked into a short teen carrying about 5 boxes, he fell on his ass and tried to keep the boxes from falling with him "shit, sorry."

"um, tis fine..." he had a thick Irish accent 

"that's your first impression out the window Felix," he helped jack up "hey, I'm mark and this is Felix, need any help with those boxes?"

"oh, hi I'm jack, I just wanted to get this stuff in my room before I'm late for my class."

"we have our science class in about 5 mins, you?"

"shit! I only have 5 minutes? I don't even know where the building for that class is-" jack was talking a million miles an hour 

"we'll help with the boxes and walk you over there," and that's what they did, put jacks stuff in his room then ran to class with jack thanking them about 20 times. all 3 of them sat in the back, Felix was passing notes to jack and mark to pass the time while taking real notes for the class

'sorry about walking into you'  
'it's fine, thanks for helping me out by the by '  
'by the by?' mark asked  
'might just be an english/irish thing?'  
'it just means by the way basically'  
'wanna play video games at mine later w/ Ethan?'  
'hell yeah! you in jack?'  
'sure'

soon the class had ended and they had about 4 pages of notes for class and 2 of there note passing, the 3 of them walked into marks room, Ethan was on the sofa watching some horror movie

"hey Eth, you ok?" mark kissed Ethan's head, he nodded and jack let out a sigh of relef "have you eaten today?" Ethan shock his head

"you ok jack? " Felix eyed him up because he couldnt place why he'd sigh when his friends kissed

"yeah, just relefed you guys ok with gay people." Felix eyes softened 

"Ethan's gay, mark's bi and so am I." 

"guess for once i fit right in!" jack laughed and so did Felix 

 

mark started setting up the game they were going to play, smash bros so all 4 of them could play

"I call cheats!" Felix yelled as jack won for the 4th time in a row

"nah I'm just good at smash!" 

jacks phone started ringing "..I'll be back in a sec " jack only turned the coner and saw it was his ex calling him, he answered "what do you want?"

"you, I want you babe, please give me second chance!" 

"I did that and you gave me a black eye! I moved to get away from you," 

"well if you wasnt sure a freakshow you wouldnt have had that black eye! I'm the only good thing for you, no one will ever want you or treat you like i did-"

-"i hope no one treats me like you did ever again, now bye bye, b-bye bye!" jack then ended the call and came back into the room "an ex," he sat back down next to Felix, he didnt know why but he made him feel safer 

"he sounds like an asshole if he ever calls again tell him I'll kick his ass," Felix was really nice to jack even though they have only known each other a day

"will do!" jack was started to like Felix alot, he was so nice and he was damn sexy! jack was short enough that he could rest his head one Felix's shoulder so he leaned in a bit 

"you ok?" Felix asked but he was smiling down at jack, jack nodded as he contiued playing, jack won again everyone else was sick of losing so mark put on a movie, a horror movie, Ethan was hind into marks side as jack was shaking trying not to hold onto Felix like a scared boyfriend, that was until Felix rolled his eyes and put an arm around jack pulling him closer "come here ya big baby," he smiled down at jack as jack hind into his side

all 4 of them fell asleep cuddleing up (jack and Felix cuddleing and mark and Ethan cuddleing) mark and Ethan might be thinking jack and Felix might be #goals (good gref the cringe!)

**Author's Note:**

> it's only talked about in chapter 1 in the line "have you eaten today?" and ethan shaking his head no that eating disoreders will be talked about i dont want to put too much on that because in a lot of my storys i give people eds and stuff like that, i might have an ed but when i say that my brain says "your too fat to have one!" but im losing about a pound everyday so i dont know i just like venting about it in this way, it's hard having an ed but its harder being a boy with an ed, i might talk about it one day on my youtube but i dont want to until i look like i have one


End file.
